Orion's Laptop
right|thumb|250px|Orion's laptop as seen in Orion's Laptop is a "next generation" portable computer developed by Orion (Stephen Bartowski) and which features first in . According to General Beckman, the laptop is dangerous, as it is capable of overriding military defenses and hijacking computerized weaponry. Relevance to Plot The laptop is sent to the Buy More by Orion and addressed to Chuck, with the intention that he will use it to contact Orion when he is ready. However, Lester, mistaking it for the new Roark Instruments R7, intercepts the package and claims to be Chuck, before signing for the laptop, and taking to "Jeff's Office" (in reality, a disused toilet cubicle). The pair, along with Morgan, start the laptop up, and unwittingly set a real-life MQ-1 Predator assault drone to target their own Burbank Buy More store in an air strike. Casey, Sarah and Chuck therefore believe that Orion is out to kill Chuck by targeting the store. However, as the Predator approaches, Morgan decides to change the co-ordinates and instead sends the Predator to attack the Beverly Hills branch of the Buy More. Chuck realizes the rapid change in direction means Orion couldn't be behind this, and eventually locates the laptop and retrieves it, before canceling the air strike just as the Predator is about to launch a missile. Later on, when Beckman orders the laptop to be locked inside Castle, Chuck sneaks in and uses the laptop to contact Orion, who arranges to meet him. However, a Fulcrum agent (assumed dead) breaks out of his body bag and forces Chuck to take him to the meet, where Fulcrum agents apprehend Orion and place him on a helicopter. Orion then overrides the laptop controls and sets the Predator drone to blow up the helicopter, despite Chuck's attempt to save him. Sometime before this, Orion leaves Chuck with instructions on how to remove the Intersect. Chuck assumes Orion is dead, but it is later revealed that the "Orion" blown up in the helicopter was in fact just one of Orion's agents. In "Chuck vs The Dream Job", Chuck discovers that Orion is a codename used by his father, Stephen. Two more of Orion's laptops were revealed to exist. One was hiding in a base underneath the Bartowski house and the other was located behind the seat of Stephen Bartowski's old Mustang. In Season Four, Orion's laptop became the center of attention to Ellie and Devon, when they found the laptop hidden in a Mustang that Stephen had left his daughter. Devon had to call the Nerd Herd department, where Jeff and Lester came over as the laptop was unable to function. However, Devon had to offer the entire Buy More store his medical services pro bono. After Jeff and Lester managed to get the laptop to function, he immediately tells everyone off, preserving the secrets in the laptop. However, after running the laptop, it had performed a brain scan. Ellie and Devon had been studying on the brain scan and found out the laptop contains high amount of data, meant to be absorbed into the brain. Devon later gave the laptop to Chuck when Ellie didn't want it (although she regrets it much later and wants it back). Chuck, after having the Intersect recently suppressed by Mary Bartowski, he receives the Intersect 2.0 once again - or even possibly a more updated version of it - when he uses the laptop. Trivia *According to Lester (who seems atypically serious), the laptop is liquid-cooled, encased in a titanium housing, and possesses an overclocked processor. *There is a possibility that Stephen had planned that Mary would be returning from her undercover work to later suppress Chuck's Intersect, as the laptop in Season Four provided the Intersect 2.0. Category:Gadgets